The invention relates to clutch shifters, and particularly to a clutch shifter with a sliding sleeve and an antifriction bearing with roller rings made of sheet metal. In this construction the nonrotating ring is fastened in the sliding sleeve by at least one buckle, embracing a radial part of the sliding sleeve and a flange of the roller ring with radial play.
A clutch shifter of this design is known from the German Provisional Pat. No. 1,944,839. To permit movements of adjustment during centering, the antifriction bearing can move in a radial direction on the sliding sleeve. During actuation of the clutch, the sliding sleeve with the antifriction bearing is moved in an axial direction by a disengaging fork. However, no information concering the application of the disengaging fork is given in the German Provisional Pat. No. 1,944,839.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a clutch shifter of the type described above with provision enabling a disengaging fork to be engageable in a relatively simple manner, without special working or hardening of the sliding sleeve to produce working surfaces necessary for this purpose.